


Rest and Relaxation

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caretaking, Eating Lunch, Fluff, Gen, Illness, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Sickness, This Can be Read Either Way, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Edelgard is sick with the flu, and Linhardt is taking care of her.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 9: Illness)
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Rest and Relaxation

Edelgard was lying on her sofa, waiting for Linhardt to come back with lunch. He’d left about ten minutes ago to pick something up from Dining Hall Sandwich Shop, where she, Ferdinand, and Hubert often went for lunch during the work day. Of course,  _ that  _ would not be happening for about a week. She hated to be removed from her work for so long, but she didn’t want to risk anyone  _ else  _ getting sick, either.

Edelgard was trying to keep her eyes open while she waited for Linhardt, but she was just so tired. Perhaps just  _ closing _ her eyes as she waited wouldn’t hurt...

* * *

Sometime later, Edelgard awoke to the sound of her apartment door unlocking. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she must’ve, since the show she was watching, the  _ Great British Bake-Off _ , was now on a different episode.

“I’m back,” Linhardt said, carrying a bag full of lunch. “Sorry that I took a while. Traffic was quite heavy.” He plopped down next to Edelgard on the couch, and handed her a closed container of chicken noodle soup, along with her usual sandwich order. “I know you said you wanted the pasta salad sandwich, but chicken noodle will do you good.”

“Thank you, Linhardt,” Edelgard said through a stuffy nose. “This looks excellent.” He handed her a plastic spoon, and she took a sip of the soup. “It’s a little cold.”

“Like I said, traffic was heavy.” She raised an eyebrow and him, and he sighed and took the soup from her. “I’ll heat it up for you.”

“I didn’t ask you to, but thank you. I appreciate it.”

Linhardt rolled his eyes and put the soup in the microwave. “How long do you want it in for?”

“Twenty seconds should be enough.” Edelgard began eating her sandwich while the soup heated up, and once it had, he placed the bowl on one of the end tables and began eating his own lunch, a bowl of onion gratin soup and a roast chicken sandwich. The two of them watched the Great _ British Bake-Off _ while they ate, and continued watching after they’d finished their food, leaving the containers on the side tables to be cleared away later. 

After a few more episodes, Edelgard began to feel tired again. She  _ hated  _ how tired this flu made her, but she supposed it was only natural. Besides, Linhardt had been telling her recently that she needed to relax more. She supposed that’s partially why he came to take care of her while she was sick: to make sure she actually took time to rest and recover. Of course, the main reason he came is because she barred Hubert from taking care of her, not wanting to remove him from his duties for a week, but that was neither here nor there.

Right now, Edelgard was going to take Linhardt’s advice and take a nap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Taking a nap?” he asked. “I’m surprised.”

“I’m taking your advice,” she yawned. “I’m resting and relaxing.”

“It’s nice to see I’m appreciated around here.” She could feel him yawn, as well. “I’m feeling tired too...and I’ve still got time until my shift at the library.”

He leaned his head against hers, and closed his eyes as well.

Soon, both were fast asleep, the  _ Great British Bake-Off _ still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion fic to one I'm working on currently...but the scenario worked so well, I just had to write it. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
